1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and device for adjusting a preferred color, more particularly, to method and device for adjusting a preferred color which enables a user to set a preferred color conveniently, and a liquid crystal display device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Related art image display devices used in TVs, personal computers, printers, scanners, notebook computers, and so on have made one-sided provision of preset colors to the user regardless of a user's preference of the colors. Consequently, the user can only use the colors provided, even if the color on the image display device is not satisfactory, or is required to display an image with the image display device that provides the color of the user's taste.
Recently, the image display device are being developed with higher resolution and higher definition according to user demands. In this instance, most users determine the definition of the image with reference to a preferred color which is displayed on the image display device, such as skin color, a green color, a blue color, a red color, and so on. This is because the preferred color, stored in a color memory space of a brain, highly influences the a color recognizing process. Therefore, designers of the image display device intend to display a clear image with reference to the preferred color the user requires.
However, users who have no expert knowledge on the color have difficulty in adjusting ratios of the preferred colors, and feel inconvenienced in adjusting the preferred color. Thus, it is difficult for the user to display a clear image by using the preferred color. In other words, because most users do not know the preferred color well, and, in most of cases, have difficulty in adjusting ratios of colors of red, green, and blue the users leave preset colors as they are.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the related art image display device, the user is required to vary the ratio of the red, green, and blue colors numerically by using a color adjusting text. Along with this, the user is required to vary overall brightness, color saturation, and luminance of the image by using the color adjusting text. However, in a case the user makes numerical color ratio adjustment by using the color adjusting text, satisfaction of the user is poor because the user's numerical color ratio adjustment is not intuitive. Moreover, since the user has no idea on an amount of variation of the numerical value, the user's inconvenience increases.